Fallen Angel
by hadesgate51
Summary: Not many secrets are hidden as well as this one but will it be worth the wait for the happiness of three. warning: mpreg, m\m\m, abuse
1. Prologue

Prologue

The light of a full moon shined through the only bared window of Number 4 Privet Drive as a snowy white owl stared sadly at a body lying motionless in the small room. Her head moving from side to side listening for any other sounds before rushing in, a not much larger hawk with light almost gold looking feathers joined her, a letter in his beck. The hawk looked angrily at the body before it as the owl nuzzled up next to her owner. As the larger bird dropped the letter he flew out of the room heading straight for the forest landing on an out stretched hand. The bird then began to cry and flap it's wings pulling on his owners arm causing the figure to step into the moon light revealing the tall figures muscular build and long red hair that seemed to shine in the moon light only his forest almost emerald green eyes out shining it.

"Has something gone wrong?" a second figure asked walking out of the shadows to reveal a not as muscular male with mid-night black hair tied into a low pony tail.

"I fear something has..." the first figure answered racing after his hawk as the panicked creature took off back to number 4.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hedwig tried her best to get her master to at least look at her as he stared out at nothing. Her snowy white head snapping to the window of the room as the hawk that she ran into on her way home rushed thought the bars. A look of triumph on his feathered face as he landed next to her; the two birds now watching as the bars on the window turned to ash and two figures climbed thought before freezing in their tracks. "What have those muggles done to our little one?" the blacknette sobbed racing to the bed before shushing away the two birds so he could cradle Harry in his arms "Sal we're leaving" the taller male growled drawing his wand he casting a spell to keep the house a sleep in till they left, and another one to pack all Harry's things before teleporting then away.

It was at 6 am July 31 that Albus Dumbledore was informed that the wards he had placed around Number 4 Privet Drive had fallen and there was no boy-who-lived when the order got there.

**_that's it for the start off _**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello so you all liked the start off I'm happy to hear it. I look forward to your advice. My sister moved so apart of my other person reading team is gone but I've been working on it my writing has gotten a whole lot better them before. I read one of my old stories and saw so many more mistakes I wanted to cry I had no Idea I was that bad with grammar and spelling before it was HORRIFING. So I greatly want to thank anyone that reviewed and told me I misspelled a name or word THANK YOU and now with no further delay here's chapter 1**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY THING IN THIS STORY! Thank you.**

**Part two of Summary: Harry's been acting weird around everyone. Can Snape and Lucius find out what's wrong before the golden boy ends up hurting someone or worse? (Voldermort's has already been defeated Harry's sixth year.)**

Chapter 1

September first

The Wizarding world was sill morning the loss of their hero the daily profit having found out that Harry potter had gone missing and no one known what had happened or if he was alive.

Students and their family's slowly filled the platform o group of red heads slowly looking around as they looked for a bushy head of brown hair.

"Ron!" Hermione called racing over to the group receiving hugs as she made it to them.  
"Have you by chance heard from Harry?" Ron asked frowning even harder when his girlfriend shook her head no. "I've tried every letter comes back" Hermione whined as the group slowly headed to the train. After a silent good bye Hermione, Ron and Ginny headed for their usual compartment. As they opened the door they heard laughter and screams of outrage  
"Harry you will change my hair back or I…" Neville never got to finish what he was saying as three screams drowned him out two of the owners jumping the brunette in front of him soon after. "HARRY" Hermione and Ginny howled squeezing the poor boy between them.

"Hey guys how have you been?" Harry asked smiling widely.

"HOW HAVE WE BEEN?" Hermione bellowed as her and Ginny pulled away from the dark haired Gryffindor a scowl on her face able to rival Malfoy's famous scowl.

"YEAH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MATE?" Ron screamed about to grab his brunette friend but instead found himself staring at the ceiling of the train compartment.

"I'm sorry Ron…but… don't touch me…" Harry panted thought gritted teeth before sitting back down but much closer to the compartments window. Ron frowned as Neville helped him get off the floor. "Something happened this summer didn't it?" Ginny asked pulling a shaking Harry to sit closer next to her.

"Nothing I can't handle… I'm just still on guard in case it's not done" Harry said smiling awkwardly a quiet unspoken understanding pasted as talk turned back to who would be there new DADA teacher.

"No I swear I saw Lucius Malfoy talking to Professor Dumbledore about teaching us this year" Seam whined as Dean pulled the other Gryffindor closer.

"Yeah right, I still don't get how he hasn't been sent to Azkaban yet" Ginny growled. Harry hummed but for some reason he wanted to defend the blonde aristocrat.

"Well it would still be better than Lockhart" Neville cried rubbing the scar he had gotten from the pixie accident.

"True" the whole compartment chorused as one before laughing.

"Say has anyone seen Malfoy yet" Hermione asked a look of confused wonder on her face as everyone tried to remember if they had seen the blonde.

"I heard he was stuck up his present boyfriends butt. That slut…" Ron mumbled Harry frowned ready to hit his friend when the room went even more silent as Neville had actually stood up and back handed the red head.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" the brunette snapped but all Ron could do is look at him like he had just done the most shocking thing in the world which since it was Neville that had not only hit him but also yelled it most likely was.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU PRAT!" Ron howled eyes enraged jumping up so his was now eye level with the other young man. Neville didn't back down as he glared right back. "BECAUSE…" Neville's words died on his lips as there compartment door opened to revile the very person they were fighting about.

"So what's this the Gryffindor's dream team having a fight" Draco asked an eye brow raised

"It has nothing to do with you snakes" Ron spat before biting his lip in pain

"Ron shut up and sit down" Hermione ordered as Ginny removed her foot from his knee. Draco huffed before turning around with his two goons and walked away.

"Wow that was weird" Dean chimed staring with the rest of the compartment at the now closed door.

The rest of the train ride was peaceful as no one talked about the events from earlier.

xxxX Great Hall Xxxx

Albus Dumbledore signed as he watched the students slowly come in to the great hall

"Albus have you heard Mr. Potter was on the train" Madam Sprout chimed happily a bright smile on her face. The headmaster frowning at this as no word of Harry's materialization had been send to him.

After all the first years were sorted the Great Hall grows quiet for the headmaster's speech.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I hope that this year brings new experience and growth. Now before we eat I would like to first introduce this year's defense against the dark arts Professor Lucius Malfoy" the hall stayed silent except for a small group of Slytherin's who clapped. "And I'd like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin who will be in charge of charms this year while Professor Flint is away." The whole hall cheered at this even some Slytherin's looked like they wanted to jump out of their seats and cheer as well "Now may the fest begin" Dumbledore finally cheered and everyone began to dig in. The fest ended without a hitch as the four houses heated for bed. Harry went to head to the boys dorms when Professor McGonagall stopped him and signed for him to follow her.

xxxX Dumbledore's office Xxxx

Harry stared blankly at his teachers as they continued to ask him the same question over and over again or more like as Albus Dumbledore did.

"Now my boy I'll ask this one last time where have you been?" the white hared wizard asked his impastation reading load and clear in his words.

"I was with my family" was the same and only replay the younger wizard gives. Remas signed jumping in as he and the other teachers could clearly see that this was not going to go anywhere

"Why don't you go to bed cub" Dumbledore looked like he wanted to protect but Harry was already out the headmaster door.

"Why did you do that Lupin?" Snape asked looking at the werewolf an eye brow raised

"Because he was not going to say anything else and he was not lying" Dumbledore's eye snapped away from Snape to Remus as the younger male said this. A small look of panic clouded the headmaster's eyes before disappearing but not before three of the rooms occupants saw it.

"How is that possible the Potter have no living relative's" McGonagall mussed

"Yes, cause if there were and they could have taken young mister Potter instead of his muggle aunt…" Lucius scowled as he let the statement hang in the air.

"Indeed, The Ministry would be very displeased" Snape added watching the headmaster closely.

"There was no one else" was Dumbledore's simple replay not giving away anything.

_**Thank you for reading please leave a review.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone that reviewed. I'll try to update more often. **

**Summary: Harry's been acting weird around everyone. Can Snape and Lucius find out whats wrong before the golden boy ends up hurting someone or worse? (Voldemort's has already been defeated Harry's sixth year.)**

Chapter 2

Harry lay staring at the ceiling of Hogwarts hospital wing _'I can't believe I freaked like that'_ the brunette moaned in his head as the events from potion's replaying in his mind

(Flash back)

"Harry mate are you okay" a red head asked as Harry stared at his note book then the cauldron next to it.

"I'm fine Ron" Harry snapped catching everyone's attention. "Mr. Potter" Snape called the brunettes head moving so he could look at the potion master standing next to him.

'_Merlin please don't let him move closer'_ Harry pleaded as the older male raised an eye brow at the young man. "Yes Professor" Harry asked noticing that luck wasn't on his side as Snape walked over closer Harry taking a step back that didn't go unnoticed. '_what is wrong with him_' Snape asked himself taking in the paler then normal skin as well as the scared no more like terrified eyes of his student.

"Mr. Potter, head to the hospital wing" Snape said with a sneer

"No, I'm perfectly fine sir" Harry responded causing the whole room to stare at him in shock even Snape looked like the world had just got turned upside down

'_did he really just…' _was the question on everyone's mind

"Now I know there's something wrong with you" Snape mumbled "really sir I'm perfectly fine" Harry said as the older male finely reached out to grab his arm.

"you're going to the hospital wing even if I have to drag you there" Snape snapped glaring Harry down as the younger boy jerked away from Snape hand causing his back to hit the wall next to the table that he had just been working at "I'm fine sir" Harry repeated just to start trembling the whole class watching as the Gryffindor started to panic. "Harry just listen to him for once" Hermione snapped her face completely confused as Harry struggled against their professor. The potion master finally getting a hold of his arm before looking into eyes that held the most haunted look he had ever seen. Hermione having come over to help catching a glimpse of her friend's eyes causing her to squeak in fright as the potion master pulled him to the classroom door "LET GO!" Harry screamed his eyes unfocused as he started clawing at the potions masters hand like a trapped animal. His every action drew concern from the usually calm Potion Master. The few Gryffindor's in the room now stud gawking at their golden boy as he continued to claw at Snape's hand.  
"Mr. Potter now I know there's defiantly something wrong with you" Snape said glaring as he headed for his office "class dismissed Ms. Granger if you and Mr. Weaselly wouldn't mind"

"Yes professor" the two said helping push Harry in to Snape's office while the rest of the class left Draco passing one last look at his godfather's door as he to left.

(End of flash back)

Now here he was lying on the bed in the far corner of the hospital wing. Madame Pompey smiled as she walked over to the sulking brunette

"well Mr. Potter I need to scan you really quick then you will be free to go" the med-witch said smiling gentle. Harry broke out into a cold sweat at the word 'scan'

"What if you find something" he asked staring blankly at the older women "then I'll fix it"

'_Please don't let it show up'_ Harry begged in his mind as the older women cast the spell a piece of paper appearing a horror struck face was painted on her before quickly turning to one of anger.

"Harry dear if you move from that bed I'll have you restrained" the med -witch growled causing Harry to curl up on himself as she walked away. Five minutes later she returned with three potions.

"Take these and then you can go" she said helping Harry sit up so he could drink the potions. Harry didn't think twice before downing the veil tasting potions

"Thanks, bye" he cheered running out of the room.

Madame Pompey looked back down at the parchment on her desk after she had walked back in to her office "I need to talk to Severus about this" she mused looking at the paper once more.

**that's it for now I'll have more for you all soon**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone its great to hear that so many people like this story so far. so i hope you all continue enjoying it as it develops and thank you to all that reviewed.**

**-Summary: Harry's been acting weird around everyone. Can Snape and Lucius find out what's wrong before the golden boy ends up hurting someone or worse? (Voldermort's has already been defeated Harry's sixth year.)**

Chapter 3

Harry smiled as he walked into the great hall before sitting down with his friends.

"so you okay now mate" Ron asked looking his friend over "yeah, sorry about that" Harry answered head down rubbing the back of his neck before lifting his head confused as Professor McGonagall walked over to them.

"Mr. Potter after dinner you are to report to the Head Masters Office" Harry nodded then watched as his Head of House walked away. Harry sighed as He put a small amount of food on his plate before eating dinner. as dinner continued on Severus couldn't help watching Harry with worried eyes.

"Severus what seems to be the problem" Lucius asked reading over his plans for the next DADA class.

"So I'm correct to assume that word of what happened in my 7th year potion class did not spread through the castle yet" Lucius finally tore his eyes from his work curiosity clearly visible in them.

"Oh i was informed of that from my cubs friends do you know what triggered it" Remus asked joining his two former classmates conversation. Severus frowned as he answered "No, it was ever strange even for Potter" the potion master mused before turning around to look at a upset Madam Pomfrey.

"Severus I need you to look at this before dinner ends and to report to The Heads Master Office if you would as well" Madame Pomfrey asked before Severus could reply Harry's voice silenced the whole great hall "LEAVE ME ALONE"

xxX Well the Teachers were talking Xxx

Harry was having a really hard time holding down his dinner. His already pale skin looking even more sickle as two Slytherin boys walked over whispering.

"Hey Potter" the first called calmly making Harry's instinct scream flight, and the tense ready to bolt stance he took emphasized this.

"Potter there's this rumor going around" the second boy started leaning down so he was almost next to Harry's ear. This did not help Harry's already barley control emotions.

"I don't care! Leave me alone" Harry snapped back but not loud enough to drew attention is friends ready to jump in at any moment.

"Oh but it said you got your inheritance" Harry spun around so he was now standing wide eyed as the two boys smirked. The small group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's around them now listening with barley contained curiosity. With Harry now facing then he had a good look at the two the one that had just spoken had short brown hair with black eyes while the other had black hair yet the same colored eyes. Harry's mind went into over drive as the blacknette opened his mouth _**'release us'**_ two voice howled as the brunette placed his hand on Harry's hip pulling the Gryffindor closer.

"That you're a submissive whore" the blacknette final said.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Harry screamed as the words left the blacknette's mouth. The whole hall went silent at the sight of the two Slytherin's being thrown back across the hall. Harry now curled in on himself griping his head as wind started to whirl around him everyone near bolting as it picked up speed.

'_**Master please'**_ two voices pleaded in Harry's head. Severus and Lucius were the first teachers that made it to the 7th year Gryffindor before freezing in their place as a gray wolf and snow leopard appeared and started circling a now crying Harry. Remus and Hermione tried calling out to him but there calls fell on deaf ears. Harry couldn't see or hear anything all he could feel was the pain of the skin on his back ripping and four wings protruding through his cloak, a howl of pain escaping from his throat before he blacked out and all the rest of the hall could hear were sobs and Harry's pleading voice.

The Hogwarts teachers stared on helpless as they watched both Severus and Lucius moving students out of the way. The two Slytherin's trying to stop themselves from fighting their way to the boy whose hands had dug into the cold hard stone floor leaving what looked like claw marks as he stayed kneeling and panting. A sigh of relief came from Madame Pomfrey as the wind died down. The hall stayed silent as the two animals walked over and helped Harry stand his head down so his hair covered his eyes. "Harry my boy" Dumbledore called but got no answer

(Yes he's alive here) the snow leopard growled before snapping her jaw at the head master

"_do not call my master in such a familiar way human_" the head master eyes stopped twinkling as the wolf walked up as well growling at them.

"**Our master has nothing to say to the likes of you**" now Dumbledore was frustrated "now see here…" he started just to stop as Harry looked up his eyes open.

The whole room now was able to take in his new appearance for the first time; On his left side slightly bent to his body were two solid black wings his left eye now a darker shade of green while on his right there was two white wings his right eye now a lighter green on a pitch-black background. Dumbledore smiled at Harry only to receive a glared in return. Severus smirked as he watched Dumbledore start fuming. He never noticed the smirk that the wolf leveled his way. Lucius did on the other hand notice the knowing look the snow leopard was giving him.

"YOU WILL ANSWER ME MY BOY" The Head Master howled making Harry whimper and crouch down his hands covering his head as his body begone to tremble. This did not help The Head Master seeing as 8 murderess glares were leveled at him.

"Perfects lead your fellow students back to their dorms" Professor McGonagall order Lucius smirked before stopping Ron, Hermione, and Draco

"You three are staying" Lucius ordered pulling them to the side.

Draco looked at his father worried as the older Malfoy smirked knowingly at his son. the younger blonde now finding the great hall floor quit appealing compared to the looks he was now getting.

"Professor I know why we are here" Hermione said pointing to her and Ron "But I don't know or understand why Malfoy must be" she finished all eyes now on the group of four

"Well that's simple Ms. Granger they happen to be good friends" Draco shrank in on himself as all eyes but Harry's landed on him confused once again.

"Hum, Mister Malfory what caused this change from you and my cub" Remus asked softly the younger males stance stead submissive as he began to speak.

"Well during the beginning of this year he found me in a less then dignified manner he helped me, we talked, and have been friends ever since" everyone nodded not wanting to ask farther in case it was still a fresh wound, as they turned back to Harry the heard soft trills and the two animals purr or huff as Harry was now looking at the two carnivores concerned. Hermione and Ron gawked as Harry twilled at the two animals before nuzzling up to the snow leopard. The wolf nuzzling his cheek before licking it; Harry twilled happy before looking confused at the two animals as they sent pointed looks at Severus then Lucius before going back to there cuddling. The two older males sharing a confused look as the two animals went back to nuzzling Harry as the brunette petted there necks.

"What in the world is going on?" Draco asked looking at his father oddly as the other Malfoy cracked a small smile.

"Not sure the 5 creatures that I can think of that even come close don't seem right to me" Hermione said her brow knitted together.

"I cannot disagree with you Ms. Granger. I cannot place him either" Severus said something in the back of his mind clawing its way forward as if it was really to prove that every sentence wrong but nothing came.

**okay what you think?**


	5. Chapter 4

**hello everyone its great to see how much this story is getting read i hope not to disappoint anyone with it in future chapters**

**Summary: Harry's been acting weird around everyone. Can Snape and Lucius find out whats wrong before the golden boy ends up hurting someone or worse? (Voldermort's has already been defeated Harry's sixth year.)**

Chapter 4

Harry twilled one last like before closing his eyes. The whole room looking confused as they watched him change back. "What happened" Harry groaned looking around before noticing the snow leopard next to him "LUKA! SENA! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM" the whole room looked at Harry worried as he rushed to stand on shaky legs but instead fell Lucius catching him just in the nick of time time.

"_Careful master don't want to worry your mates do you_" the snow leopard chimed giving the young male a catty smirk. The brunettes face flushing before paling causing more looks to be pasted around before returning to the younger male still in Lucius arms "Luka did you just say…" Luka nodded before looking at Sena. The gray wolf having slowly stacked her way to sit next to a in disbelief potion master and werewolf.

"**Yes master, and you will have to figure out who we truly stand for**" Sena said looking at Harry a wolf's smirk on her face.

"_thought it's nice that you let a male touch you_" luka said the statement sent Harry's brain into over drive "let go of me" Harry snapped Lucius's arms retreating reluctantly. As soon as he was free Harry covered his mouth panic and a look that clearly screamed I'm going to vomit gave Madame Pomfery enough time to summon a bucket in front of the brunette. Draco frowned as he watched everyone step back as Harry emptied his stomach into the bucket. "It's okay breathe" the blonde said walking over so he could rub Harry's back gentle. Remus frowned before joining the blonde in soothing his cub. A small smile gracing Draco's face as he heard a hoarse 'Thanks Dray' from Harry causing Madame Pomfery to look at both boys with sympathy and knowing.  
"Mr. Molfoy I hope you know that I'll want to have a talk with you as well later" Draco frowned before nodding but continued to rub gentle circles on Harry's back.

"Mrs. Granger if you would take Mr. Weasley with you to collect any book from the library pertaining to winged magical creatures and bring then to the hospital wing" Snape ordered more then said the two Gryffindor's nodded before taking off.  
"why don't we move this conversation to a different location" Lucius asked Draco smiled gently as he helped his friend stand on shaky legs with help from Remus

"I agree and once we're there you can read that parchment I had before this whole thing started" Madame Pomfery stated vanishing the bucket she summoned for Harry. "where to then? The infirmary?" Remas asked looking around the group of adults present.

"Why don't we go to my office first there's too many chance to be over heard in the infirmary" Dumbledore said leaving the room without waiting for an okay from anyone else.

xxX Dumbledore's office Xxx

Harry signed as he sunk into one of the overly stuffed chairs in Dumbledore office the headmaster's eyes dim as the snow leopard and grey wolf cuddled down on both sides of the black haired teen just for the snow leopard to jump down and paw the chair causing Harry to giggle as the piece of furnicher enlarge as well as he watched her dragging Draco over by his robe sleeve to curl up with the brunette Remus walking up to one of the near by chairs before moving it so he was now sitting closer to the two younger males. So now the blonde was cuddled up next to Harry with Luka curled up next to him and the grey wolf Sena curled up on the floor between Harry and Remus.

Lucius frowned as he watched while Severus was more busy gawking at the piece of parchment that the med-witch had given him earlier it took everything he had to not jump out of the chair he was sitting in next to Lucius and he wasn't even half way down the page"**M****aster you comfortable**" Sena asked her head moving to Harry's lap before going back to the floor as he answered."yes much"

Draco signed as he curled up to Luka "Now Harry my boy" Luka and Sena growled at the headmaster causing Lucius to chuckle, as Dumbledore frowned trying not to snap "Well do you know about what's happening to you" the elderly man continued

"I know more then you," the Headmaster opened his mouth just to have Harry continue talking "and no I will not tell you what I am" Harry growled, the twinkle in Dumbledore eyes completely gone now. "nor am I happy to find out that you have lied to me on more than one account"

This caused five sets of eyes to fall on the headmaster "Albus what is he talking about?" Mcgonicle snapped glaring the older male down. "Oh, he didn't tell you?" Harry asked a look of innocents on his face. Madame Pomfrey smirked realizing what the young Gryffindor was talking about and couldn't help but join in the torturing of the man she now wish to beat senseless

"Which one Harry dear the fact that James potter is actually your mother"  
Severus and Lucius heads snapped up at this as did his head of house and Remus hit the floor hard from his chair a look of unbelievable shock on his face. the headmaster's face now one of surprise

"or the fact that you're the son of two founding houses" Harry smirked at that before laughing at the enraged looking headmaster before he tried to hide it.

"I forgot about that! Daddy and Papa did say their wanted their school back." Harry cooed a mischievous smile on his face making the rooms other occupants gulp for different reasons.

Dumbledore's face turned pale as two murderess glare were now on him. hHs eyes going straight to the animals cuddled around the two younger males but niether was lloking at him which caused a cold sweat to break out ofer his skin.

"Hey Dumble-ass how do three people conceive one shared child" a husky voice asked behind the head master. Draco giggled as he watched Harry jump up and over the head masters desk to huge the two taller man as they moved from behind the stunned head master

"Hey little one" a man with forest green eyes brownish red hair and a worrier's build cooed pulling Harry into his arms so he was now cradled to his chest.

"Gordric hand him over or sleep on the couch" the smaller yet bigger them Harry male growled arms stretched out "come on Sal I want loving too" Gordric whined at the founder of Slytherin "and who was the one that got to spend time with him more than me before school" Salazar snapped pulling Harry into his arms before cooing over him. The rooms occupants reactions going from dead faint to 'was that a flush on Snapes face' harry's asked himself as he looked around the room.

"Daddy! Papa!" Harry cried as he was then squeezed between the two older males the younger male feeling the air around the two change a little and the two founders were no longer cooing over him with if the events from this past summer were anything to go by he most defiantly did not wont to be between them right now. Godric chuckled as he pulled away "Sorry little one we'll same it for later" the red head purred making Harry's face scruch up in disgust

"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEXLIFE" was the last thing Harry's screamed before rushing to Draco's side begging the blonde to help him wash away the images. This caused Draco to laugh even harder as he looked around the room and saw the different looks the two men were causing now.

**what you all think? interesting? boring? please tell me **


End file.
